Sins of the Father
by SoundShield11
Summary: A simple prophecy, put into action when a Chief chooses to do whatever it takes to protect his family. Will Jake & Embry bring about the destruction of the Quileute tribe or will they be able to prevent the worst? Paul x Embry story about a prophecy of war that threatens to tear the tribe apart. [Story left unwritten]
1. Prologue

"_The Great Wolf will watch over and protect the tribe. The Chief will be able to call forth the spirit and defeat all those who oppose him. Neither Cold Ones nor fellow man will be his equal. There will be peace and the tribe will flourish under his leadership._

_When the chief is ready, he will be blessed with a single son to continue his lineage. He must respect this Law of One. If he convinces his spirit wolf to disobey and there is more than one heir, it will come to pass that they will wage war against one another for power. This has the potential to be bring about the end of the Quileute. Heed this simple warning and all will be well."_

**Prologue**

The Quileute were a strong, successful tribe. In their early days, they had become one with their spirit guardians, fully embracing the magic that ran through the land. Unlike some tribes, whose Elders hoarded the magic to themselves, the Quileute taught anyone with potential the way to use it. In this way, the shapeshifter was able to thrive, becoming a symbol of honor for those who gained the ability. The gene ran in all bloodlines, but only a select few would form the pack of each generation. In dire times, this number would grow, but no matter how strong a tribe member's blood may be, shifting wasn't a guarantee.

The exception to this rule was the Chief's line. The Chief would pass the Alpha gene to his one son for each generation's next leader. The Alpha's son was guaranteed to shift, and although he may not be the first of a new pack, he would always lead it once he had joined.

It was the Chief's job to pass down all of the leadership and knowledge that his son would need. He would make sure that his son was ready for the day that he stepped down, ensuring the tribe's future safety. That would be the only child that the Great Wolf would bless the Chief with, allowing him to devote his attention to the next leader.

No one questioned the patrilineal control of the tribe. Each chief had been fair and proven himself at some point, whether it be in helping the tribe to flourish or defending it from threat. And so the tribe had grown, becoming the strongest in the region. Nothing seemed like it could go wrong, until one Chief risked it all by breaking the contract made with the Great Wolf so many years before. This is the story of Chief William Black, Jr.'s decision that put the tribe at risk. This is the story of his sons.

* * *

_AN: Well, I was given another idea for something that would be a bit shorter than my last fic, but wanted to gauge if I still had the interest of any readers or if the niche had run its course. Although there will be a slash pairing, I don't think much of the story will revolve around romance (at least not what I've drawn up so far). I know it's not much to go on yet, but what do you think? Is it time to see if I have another story in me or finally put my writing to an end?_

_Looking forward to hearing from you,_

_-SS11_


	2. Chapter 1

_AN: Thanks to those of you who took the time to review. I'm still not completely sure if this story will be written, but here's the first chapter._

* * *

**Billy's POV (15 years ago)**

I had always tried to honor my family's lineage. Growing up in the tribe, I knew all along that it was my fate to become the next Alpha of the Quileute pack. The day I phased, my father surrendered his wolf, officially turning over control of the pack while he led the community.

That was also the day that I imprinted on the love of my life. Sarah and I had already been dating for years. Even though I hadn't been a wolf yet, I had always felt the pull to her. My wolf had been there under the surface, helping me to see that she was the one for us. Fortunately she felt the same.

As the years passed, Sarah and I married and were practically inseparable. The day that it was announced that she would give me a son, I knew what it meant to be complete. At that moment, I knew that we had pleased the Great Wolf and were being rewarded with the next Alpha. I was already imagining what it would be like to raise my son, remembering all of the lessons that my father had taught me.

Things were amazing for a couple of months until Sarah began to feel a sickness that went well beyond the normal pregnancy side effects. She was hospitalized where it was discovered that her blood was incompatible with our son's. It had taken time, but her body had begun to fight against the "presence" that was our child.

There was nothing that could be done. A cure hadn't been discovered at this point to combat what they called Rh-compatibility, a disease that had been made more aggressive by our son's Alpha gene. As they explained that the condition would inevitably kill our son, they recommended a termination to prevent the risk that came to Sarah if "the fetus" tried to sustain itself as her body rejected it. I stayed with her until she cried herself to sleep, not knowing what we could do to escape the situation.

I slipped out of the room, entering the forest as quickly as possible. I brought my wolf to the surface immediately, ordering those on patrols to phase out for the night. They followed orders without question and as the silence filled my mind, I took off in a rage.

Slamming into trees and turning them into splinters, my wolf and I vented. How could our spirit do this to us? Were we not worthy to have a son? Did our forefathers enjoy torturing us with the thought of the loss of not only our son, but also our imprint? Had we not proven long ago how faithful we were to the tribe?

Our bloodcurdling howl filled the air, containing all of our sorrow, pain, and suffering. We would kill a million vampires, cross the country, or any other feat to save our family, but what could we do against this?

We reached a familiar clearing, the blood flowing slowly through the small gashes that had formed during our rampage. I stopped in the field that I had brought Sarah to when I proposed. I could still see the tears of happiness as I slid the ring on her finger. Life was perfect back then.

I was pulled out of my memories by a slight movement in the center of the area. My hackles rose as I began to stalk towards the cloaked figure, its eyes shining red in the night. I wasn't sure why I couldn't smell the leech, but it was definitely there. It wouldn't make me feel better, but at least I could take out my frustrations on this monster that I had been created to destroy.

"You will listen to what I have to say if you want a life with your wife and son." He said calmly. That brought me to a screeching halt.

"That's what I thought. One of our connections has informed us of your plight. I want to know what you're willing to do to have this…" he said, holding his hand in front of him. A ball of light formed and grew until I could watch the images inside of it. I gasped as I saw the future speeding by with scenes of what my child's life would be, growing up with both of us. In an instant, the vampire closed his hand, returning us into darkness.

"I'm sure you're aware of what you just saw. Now, what are you willing to do to make that happen?" he asked with a smirk.

I wanted to rip his head off. We were not built to work with these creatures. We were meant to destroy them. But this one said he could save my wife and son, the people that meant everything to me.

I phased back, kneeling on the ground in defeat. "What do you want of me?" I asked somberly.

"What we ask is simple. We want a son from you." He said calmly.

"Are you crazy?" I growled. "What's the point of saving my son if I'm going to turn him over to you!?" I shouted, my wolf clawing to escape.

"That is not what I said. We want you to father another child with her" he stated, gesturing towards the side where a woman approached in a trance.

"If you do this, I will provide you with the cure for your wife's condition. Both will survive, and you will owe us nothing more." He concluded.

My wolf and I were at odds with each other for the first time as the news sunk in. We both knew the prophecy of only having one son and he was bound to side with the Great Wolf.

"It violates the agreement and on top of that, it's adultery on our other half. How could you!?" he growled.

"The agreement? Screw the agreement! This is our family. How would you feel if our imprint dies? How would you feel if our son dies? We need this to protect our family! It is adultery, but it's in our imprint's best interest! This is our lineage and our pack's future survival. But most of all, it's our family. How can you not want what we've been hoping to get for years?" I battled back. I knew he was waning. We both wanted a family and to have gotten so close to have it ripped away had him questioning the Great Wolf's intentions.

Eventually he conceded, desperate after coming to terms that we could do nothing on our own. I finally turned to the cloaked figure.

"I'll do it" I murmured, a tear running down my cheek. He simply nodded and brought the woman forward.

That night, I lay with a woman other than Sarah for the first time in my life. It felt like pure treachery, but I forced myself to remember that it was for my family. When I finished my end of the bargain, the vampire handed me a vial with a clear substance.

"That will cause her blood to coexist with your son's. It will save them both. One day, we will return." He said before disappearing with the woman. Without hesitation, I ran to the hospital, carrying the tube carefully.

"This will allow you both to survive" I said after gingerly waking her up. She drank it quickly, sighing as she felt its relief wash over her.

"Now we can have our family" I murmured, stroking her hair.

My eyes must have given away my flurry of emotions. Although I was relieved that it seemed to be working, the fear, shame, and pain were still present behind them.

"But at what cost, Billy?" I simply shook my head, placing a light kiss on her temple. She never needed to know the lengths that I had gone to in order to protect her…

* * *

**Billy's POV (Present)**

The vampire's serum had worked. Sarah's body accepted our son's blood and he grew healthily. Jacob Ephraim Black was born on January 14th. There were no more complications and the doctor was amazed, not understanding what had possibly allowed for it to happen. We called it a miracle, but his praise of the Great Wolf for delivering us from our trouble brought me shame.

During Sarah's pregnancy, a woman appeared in our council chambers asking for refuge. She said that she had been made pregnant by a Quileute, but that she couldn't name him. My blood ran cold as I realized who she was. At the shock of the others, I welcomed her in without further question. Tiffany Call became a resident of La Push.

That was 15 years ago. I was able to watch over my family, but I was never able to be fully happy. My wife and son were living amazing lives, thriving in the community. I enjoyed being with them, but couldn't help but to feel like I was neglecting an important piece of me. I watched over Tiffany from afar, but was never able to help her in the ways that I wanted. I saw as Embry was born, citing my role as chief in needing to formally recognize the infant as a member of the tribe.

I watched as Embry grew up as a somewhat reserved child. It pained me that he was treated harshly because of his unknown heritage, especially when children would say that the magic only belonged to the true Quileute. It warmed my heart to see Jake stick up for him, forming a friendship that brought the two close together. It allowed me to have him over to the house and be as fatherly as I could without alerting my family or the tribe to the violation I had committed.

Those had been the good years. Then the tragedy struck. I had been driving in a storm having treated my wife to an anniversary dinner in the nearby city of Port Angeles. The rain was pouring and I should have pulled over, but I wanted to get home. My eyes widened in shock as I saw the speeding car that was clearly in my lane. Knowing he'd never get out of the way in time, I swerved to the right, avoiding him but smashing directly into the tree. The shattered glass and crumpling metal was nothing compared to the sound of my wife's scream that sounded before I blacked out from the pain.

I woke in the hospital, my son by my side. His head was rested on my arm, careful to avoid the IV that was pumping fluids into me.

"Jake?" I croaked out, my throat sore.

He looked up, blinking quickly. "Dad?" he questioned, tears running down his face.

"I'm here son. It'll be alright" I whispered, trying to console him.

"It'll never be alright, dad. Mom…mom's gone" he cried. I felt the numbness sink in as his words took hold. Sarah was gone.

I buried my wife as soon as I was out of the hospital. A nerve in my back had been severed, permanently disabling me from the waist down. I also said farewell to my wolf, allowing him to join her spirit. A few of the younger generation were beginning to show the signs, and although the chief normally stayed on until the new pack was ready, everyone understood why I needed to give it up.

Now, a new pack has formed and it's time for the true Alpha to emerge. I've watched as both Jake and Embry have shown the signs of the first phase. As I hear their voices approaching the house, I know that it's time. They have to know why things will be different for them. For the first time in our tribe's history, there isn't a clear Alpha. What this will do, I have no idea, but I can only hope that their friendship will prevent the potential war that could come if they fight for power. If it comes to that, I don't know what will become of our tribe…

* * *

_AN: This is officially the point of no return. I figure that an actual chapter might be a little better assessment than a short prologue. If there's enough interest, the story will progress from here. If not, this will be the last thing I write for it. That said, what'd you think? Is this worth putting effort into or do I pull the plug on it? Looking forward to hearing from you._


End file.
